


Sometimes Goodbye Is A Second Chance

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Beaches, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Ocean, Reunions, Shiganshina Trio, american eren, armin's a hot mess, british armin, but hot while doing so, emotional mess, it was established back then, sorta?, the jearmin is friendly just so you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin spent his entire life believing that the people who haunted his dreams were nothing but just that. Dreams. Figments of his imagination. Course, that was until he met Jean. And then Krista contacted them with the plan of gathering everyone up for a reunion. Armin had been afraid. But, he needed to go. He needed to see them. If only he just hold them once more... Perhaps then, everything would be alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Goodbye Is A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I started this with the idea of smut. Just filthy smut. And it went in a completely different direction. And I am okay with that.
> 
> It feels like AGES since I wrote these characters so forgive me. It's been months haha. I have an Eremin need so this came out.
> 
> Mood music [here](https://youtu.be/b2gTGEeB12w)

_So I'm gonna love you like_

_I'm gonna lose you._

_I'm gonna hold you_

_like I'm saying goodbye._

_Where ever we're standing,_

_I won't take you for granted._

_Cause we'll never know when it_

_When we'll run out of time._

* * *

The air felt a little thick in his throat and as the breeze rolled over the white sands, it left a pleasant coolness on his prickled skin. The air smelled of salt and something that could only be called freedom. And though it was humid, he didn't mind in the least. He rolled the sleeves of his white button up to his elbows and just allowed the atmosphere to take him in. It was quiet sans the soft crashing of the waves against the beach and that was all he could focus on. His eyes were closed and he allowed himself the small personal moment of just enjoying the sounds of something he thought he would never feel. Not in any lifetime and certainly not in this one.

When Armin finally prided his sky blue eyes open, they focused on the ocean that seemed endless and indescribable. It was not as he had imagined; but better. Much better. Above his head, a seagull called and flew over, dipping into the water before it continued on its way. The waves crashed against the shore and if he were to take three more steps forward, the water would lick at his boots. He had the sudden childish urge to tug off his boots and socks and run into the water. Hell, why not tug off every piece of clothing and dive into that water? Just because he was an adult now did not discourage the dreams he had since he was barely five years old. Aside from the fact that he didn't know how to swim.

There was a sudden yelp that caught his attention and his eyes cut to the side just in time to see Sasha tackle Connie into the water. There was laughter around them and his heart felt light for once in so very long. His mind expanded and took the time to take in everyone around him. He was not alone. Far from it. He was surrounded by his friends and people he considered family. They were one and the same.

Sasha let out another little battle cry as she jumped on Connie, knocking the both of them into the water with a loud splash. Reiner and Bertholdt stood only a few feet away and there was a smirk curled on Reiner's face that proved he was about to do the same to his tall brunet friend. Annie stood along with Krista and Ymir on the beach, hovering as the small blonde set to digging up shells that she promised to turn into necklaces for the two of them. Jean and Marco stood to Armin's left, barely a foot away. There was smile on Marco's face and something gentle on Jean's as the two of them whispered to one another. Jean was close enough for Armin to touch if he so desired to and after a moment of consideration, he reached out, brushing his fingers over the back of Jean's hand.

Jean didn't even flinch. He gave Armin a glance and twisted his hand without question until their fingers could slide together. The touch was gentle and Jean's hand was warm in his own. They shared a tender little moment that Marco didn't interrupt. They squeezed their hands together tightly in a silent agreement that yes, this was real and yes they had made it;  _together._ After a moment, Armin let his hand slip away from Jean's and though there was a slight pain in his chest, he could not be happier to see his friend smile and nudge Marco's shoulder with a look in his eyes that was much too familiar.

These were people he cared about more than anything. People he had lost and thought he would never see again. How could he? They were people of his dreams. Dreams that were a reality to every single one of them. Memories of a life long before and though it took Armin a long time to accept it, He found he was not alone in this world any longer. When Krista had set out in search for all of them, Armin never expected to find the dreams that haunted him were real. That the pain in his chest and the occasional feeling of flying had been real for him once before. Reality didn't work that way as far as his understanding went. But sometimes, the world just did not make sense. The only thing he could truly care about was having the people he loved back in his life. His grandfather would be proud.

Armin had avoided the ocean for a long as he could remember in his new lifetime. There was a tug for it but it felt wrong. Something was missing. Beautiful sea-foam green eyes were missing and he refused to go anywhere near an ocean without those eyes at his side. Krista had said they would come. She  _promised_  they were coming and that was one of the reasons Armin had agreed to come.

He was lucky enough to discover Jean in his new life. Jean, the person he'd known for so long and felt connected to for reasons he could never explain. When Krista contacted them, they were surprised to realize who the other really was. But it did not affect their friendship. If anything, it explained so much. They came to the beach together in hopes of meeting the people that haunted their dreams. Jean had Marco and Armin couldn't be happier for him.

But as sky blue eyes glanced around the beach, there was something missing.  _They_ was missing. With a glance to his watch, Armin found it was twenty minutes passed the meeting time and his heart was starting to sink into his stomach at the possibility that they wouldn't come. He needed to see them. It was such a strong overwhelming urge that brought tears to the corner of his eyes. He wasn't sure what he would do if they didn't show up.

There was a sudden hard wind that snapped Armin's blond hair around his face and he huffed softly, quickly gathering up his shoulder length hair to tug back into a ponytail. He shifted on his feet, focusing on what he was doing as his eyes followed the trails in the sand beneath his feet. When his hands fell to his sides, satisfied with his hair, he had the abrupt feeling that he was being watched.

Armin glanced up, catching Jean's eyes before those golden orbs shifted to something behind him. The way his neck snapped should have given him whiplash but all he saw was beautiful deep green. His blood ran cold, his hands started to shake and his breath caught in his tight dry throat. An emotional hurricane whirled through his body and those stunning eyes reflected that.

Once their eyes met it was as if something inside of Eren snapped. He dropped the bag over his shoulder and didn't even say a word to Krista, who he had been standing with, before he took off over the sand. Armin wanted to move. He wanted his legs to push forward so he could meet Eren but he found it impossible. The tears that fell from his eyes were heavy against his flushed cheeks and he couldn't look away from the panicked face of the man he once called his best friend. But Eren was so much more than that. Oh so much more.

Armin didn't even stumble when their bodies collided and strong warm arms enveloped him, pulling him tight into a toned chest that felt like it was made for him. For once in his life, Armin could finally  _breathe_  and with the way Eren was panting into his ear, the brunette probably felt the same way. He squeezed the blond tightly in his arms, the height difference no where near what it once had been and they fit together like little puzzle pieces that had been lost for so long.

Armin's chest bubbled and the sob that came from his throat was uncontrolled. He gripped the back of Eren's shirt tightly, nails digging into it and bunching up the fabric as he buried his face into a broad shoulder. He could feel the presence of another person and he didn't even need to look up to see who it was. Her warmth was familiar as she pressed close to them, wrapping one arm around both of them and Armin released Eren just slightly so he could grasp onto Mikasa's hip, keeping her in place.

He had never felt so complete in his lifetime and that included the crazy life he had long before this one. His entire life he felt as if something was missing and now he had it. He had  _them_. And they were warm and shaking and crying along with him as if they felt every single slice of emotion that he did. Eren's tears were heavy in his ear, with sniffles and a shaking torso while Mikasa was more silent about her tears but Armin could feel her shaking with them, her fingers gentle along his nape and her forehead against his shoulder. Armin wept completely and whole-heartedly. He cried his heart out as he relied on his family to keep him upright but even if they did end up melting into the sand, he wouldn't care. He couldn't care because all that mattered was them. He had them back.  _Finally._

Eren was the first to speak. He spoke Armin's name softly, tenderly and a bit broken. It made Armin's knees weak and when he leaned into Eren's support all the more, the brunet was ready and willing to take it. Mikasa spoke his name next. Just a soft whisper on the wind but it sank into his heart in a way that made him slip. Eren's arms around him tightened, keeping him upright without much effort.

Voices of their friends drifted through the sea breeze and Armin was abruptly aware of the audience they had. People that should have been strangers but were far from it. People he had never truly met until this day but people he had known for longer than his breathing existence. People he had seen bloody and bruised. People who he had been told were never real but they  _were_.

The warmth around him was so real it made his heart twist painfully. They were so real and so warm. He couldn't deny the truth even if none of it logically made sense. He'd never admit that deep down he had the strong fear that they wouldn't remember him like he remembered them. He was happy to be proven wrong. For once, Armin was wrong and he never thought he could be happier.

Slowly, the hands clinging to his back shifted, rubbing over the tense muscles of his shoulders before one slipped over his side and the other disappeared completely. The hand was large and warm as it brushed over his hip before dragging up his side to cup along his neck until they pulled apart. For a moment, all Armin saw was stunning teal-green. Those eyes haunted his dreams for as long as he could remember. They were different. Lacking the intense pain and hatred they once had but they were the same eyes. They were soft and filled with so much emotion it made his knees weak again. He could feel Mikasa's hand still gentle on his nape and his fingers clung to her shirt just a bit tighter.

It took more effort than he thought to tear away from those eyes to finally see her. There was a faint smile curled on her lips and the tears that sparkled in her eyes had yet to fully fall. It was her. There was no denying that. She looked upon him with the same love she always had and Armin found new tears forming in his eyes. Her fingers were gentle as they rubbed his nape and the smile on her lips just grew a bit more. She looked so healthy, so happy. It was a vast difference to the Mikasa Armin remembered but  _it was still her_.

They were his friends, his family and yet at the same time they were strangers. But the curve of Mikasa's lips were so familiar and the coolness of her fingertips on his skin made him shiver. Eren's hand cupping the side of neck squeezed softly and brought Armin's attention back to the slightly taller male. Those  _eyes_. Tears clouded those eyes but they were  _his_ eyes. Eren had his bottom lip between this teeth, pressing too hard like he was trying not to let out too much emotion. He was trying to be strong for them, like he always was.

Armin reacted by instinct. His heart hammered in his chest, constricting to the point of finding it hard to breath but his hand slipped away from Eren's back to slid over his naturally tanned cheek and cup his face. Eren's eyes slipped shut slowly as he leaned into the touch and Mikasa pressed just a bit closer till Armin could feel her chest pressed against his shoulder. They weren't close enough. They would never be close enough but this was okay for now. They could handle this for now.

Dark hair tickled his knuckles and it took Armin a moment to realize Eren's hair was long, framing his face in a way that reminded the blond of what he used to be able to become. His spine shivered at the memory and a thought flittered along his mind. Eren looked  _good_  like that. A breeze tickled along their skin and there was laughter from their friends not too far away that brought them back to reality. They were far from alone but their friends were giving them all the space they needed. They understood without having to be told. This was important. So important.

Armin took a deep breath, inhaling the salty air and parted his lips. Eren opened his eyes then, locking on Armin and tightened his grip on the blond's neck. Armin stuttered on the words in this throat at the intensity in those eyes so he glanced away quickly, noticing Mikasa's lips quirk up just a bit more. He focused on the ocean behind her head and his cheeks flushed at the way they were both looking at him.

"We made it." He mumbled softly, his voice light and a bit strained.

Their hands on him tightened and Eren was the one to press forward, tilting down just slightly to bury his face in Armin's hair. "We missed you so fucking much."

Armin's eyes closed tightly, tears leaking through as his head tilted forward to knock against Mikasa's shoulder. His hand slipped around her hip, wrapping around her waist to pull her just a bit closer as his hand fell from Eren's face to do the same to him. Mikasa's arm slipped along his shoulders while Eren's slipped between them to wrap around his back. He felt safe held in their arms and the ocean no longer mattered. The promises they had made as naive children no longer mattered. They had one another.  _Finally._

* * *

Sitting down to take the time and  _talk_  was an event all on its own. Armin was stuck between Eren and Mikasa the whole time and every time he manged to catch Jean's eyes, there was a tender warmth in them, directed at him and only him. Jean was happy for him, just as he was for Jean and they couldn't help but share a secret smile every chance they got. Because this was real and they still had a sense of disbelief about it.

The trio remained quiet through dinner, only speaking when spoken to and even then, Eren probably spoke less than Mikasa. Armin was unsure as to why but he didn't dare ask. Eren's hand had been tight around his own, under the table and in the brunet's lap. The friendly chatter around them had felt distant as if it was just the three of them sitting there. But Armin did his best to pay attention. Of course he cared to hear about the new lives of his friends. He wanted to know that everyone was doing well because he honestly never knew what happened to the majority of them.

After dinner, Krista gave everyone their cottage keys and Armin tried to pretend he was surprised to be roomed with Eren and Mikasa. The cottages were cute little things, stuck on the edge of the beach in a long line. Everyone had pitched in for the extended stay. It was meant to be a vacation and a reunion and Armin had heard the older generation would arrive in a few days. He wasn't sure how he felt about seeing his former commanders again but he didn't have time to focus on that.

Their cottage had a nice kitchen, a living area and two bedrooms. There was no discussion when Eren grabbed Armin's bag, along with his own, and marched into one of the rooms. Mikasa had given the blond a knowing smile before dumping off her bag in the other bedroom. By then, night had fallen and Mikasa retired to her room with a kiss to his cheek, promising they would have plenty of time to catch up in the coming two weeks.

Armin hovered in the living area for a while, just standing there with his eyes focused on the nice ocean view from the large open windows. He didn't move until he felt a shiver up his spine from someone watching him. Eren stood in the doorway of their room, leaning on it with his arms crossed over his chest and the image brought back a memory Armin only called on in his loneliest nights. His heart thumped at the warm, tender look into those eyes fully focused on him. It brought way too many memories for his mind to handle and a blush curled its way up his neck.

He didn't need to be asked. He moved without thought and Eren moved away into the room as Armin approached. The door shut behind him softly, casting them in soft moonlight from the large open windows that overlooked the beach and ocean. The room wasn't all that large considering it was taken up mostly by the large bed in the center. There was a dresser, where Eren had dropped their bags and a TV above it but Armin was sure they would have little use for it.

"Armin." Eren's voice was soft with emotion as he watched the blond, his eyes searching but tender.

"Ah." Armin swallowed hard before slipping past Eren to bend down beside his bag. His hands shook as he unzipped it and dug around until he found his toiletry bag along with a pair of pajamas. Eren watched him the entire time, not sure what to say yet there was so much  _to_ say. It wasn't meant to b awkward. It shouldn't have been awkward. But it was. Armin knew that was his fault. Eren was more than ready to fall into what they used to be without hesitation and yet, Armin didn't work that way. He had to take a minute to just think.

He gave Eren a soft smile as he slipped past him again and disappeared into the bathroom attached to the room. Finally alone after one hell of a day, Armin dropped his things on the sink before collapsing on the edge of the large tub, his head in his hands and his heart pounding. He'd never honestly thought beyond meeting them again. He had been so focused on just seeing them that he didn't consider how it would be afterwards. It was simple with Mikasa. She understood without having to be told and gave Armin the space he needed. But Eren...

Armin didn't want space from Eren. Not really. He never thought his heart would clench this way, however. Jean had warned him. Jean had told him that old emotions would come flooding back because that's what happened when they met. They would be overwhelming and he would want nothing more than to act on them. The blond realized then he should have listened to his friend. Jean had never been more right.

He could throw himself into it with Eren and try to rediscover what they once had but that wasn't the most logical path. The logical path was to sit down and talk about it. Talk about them and who they were and who they used to be. Armin could do that. He could talk. He was sure Eren wanted to talk. He sure wasn't tired enough to sleep.

After a few moments, Armin felt confidant enough to face Eren once again. He used the toilet, brushed his teeth and changed into the loose fitting pants he liked to wear to bed. It was warm but the cool ocean breeze kept the cottage nice and cool. He tugged on a plain white t-shirt before taking the tie from his hair and wrapping it around his wrist. His hair fell in soft waves thanks to the wind and he took the time to brush it out. It reached just past his shoulders, with bangs that framed his face well. He preferred to keep it tied back in some way but it was impossible for him to sleep that way.

With a deep breath, Armin tossed his clothes in the hamper by the door before leaving the bathroom to find Eren already lounging back on the bed in nothing but dark sleep pants. The blond paused for a moment, taking in the man before him and the way his heart screamed at him to reach out and just touch. He swallowed hard, nodding at the way Eren glanced at him before he lifted the soft sheets and slipped underneath.

They laid in silence for a few minutes, both on their backs before Eren's hand reached out to him beneath the sheets. The warm thick fingers that wrapped around his own made his breath hitch and he curled their fingers together. Blue eyes focused on the ceiling as Armin finally took the chance to speak.

"It feels exceptionally surreal. Like this is just another dream. Like I will wake up in the morning and you both will be gone as if you'd never been here in the first place."

Eren shifted, rolling onto his side and slipped his free hand over Armin's stomach before hooking it over his hip and tugged them closer. His head found its way into Armin's neck, his nose brushing against his throat as they laid there, breathing and taking one another in.

"We're not going anywhere." Eren stated, not doubt in his mind. "Not now. Not after... Fuck." He cursed softly, closing his eyes tightly as he squeezed Armin's hand tightly between them. "You sound different."

Armin perked an eyebrow, a strange warm feeling flooding over his skin as he glanced to the side to only see tuffs of dark hair. "The first real words you speak to me and that's what you say?"

"You do."

Armin crinkled his nose. "Excuse me."

Eren sighed softly. "I didn't mean it as a bad thing. This whole... It's all different but it's not. You know?"

"I... Yes, I know."

"I don't..." Eren sighed heavily and pressed just a bit closer. "I don't know what to say, Armin. There's thousands of things I could say but none of them fit and I just... I don't want to let go." He gave Armin's hand a squeeze to emphasize his words.

"You.. You don't have to let go, Eren." The name made his lips tingle and he'd never realized how  _good_  it felt just to say his name.

"Talk to me." Eren spoke softly, his breath warm against Armin's neck. "You always know what to say."

The blond hummed softly. "I'm honestly unsure what to say at the moment. I feel a bit lost. I've always felt lost. I don't feel as lost as I once did but I never thought past this. I never thought what would happen after I found you two again. Bloody hell, I never thought I would  _see_  you two again. I thought... Ugh." He tossed his free hand over his face, rubbing at it. "I spent my entire life having everyone trying to convince me you two weren't real. I spent my entire life trying to convince  _myself_ that you were not real. But you are. You are as real as my heart beating and I..." He bit into his lower lip, hating how weak he sounded and how the tears decided to come back right then and there, slipping down into his hair. "I don't know what to  _do_ , Eren. I shouldn't feel this way about a stranger."

"I'm not a stranger." Eren mumbled softly, emotion laced in his voice as his thumb started to stroke over Armin's hip.

"But you  _are_."

"No. No I'm not. You may sound different but you're still the Armin I remember. The Armin I know. You wouldn't be lying here in bed beside me without even being asked if you weren't. For once, Armin," Eren pulled back slightly and lifted up enough so he could meet those sky blue eyes in the moonlight. "You're thinking too much."

Sea-foam green swirled with so much emotion it made Armin's throat painfully tight. "I wish I could give in that easily."

"No one's asking you to give in, Armin." He lowered himself down again until he was pressed into Armin's neck once more. "Just, relax."

Armin let his eyes shut and Eren was careful as he rubbed his hand over the blond's side gently. Armin took his time breathing as Eren rubbed gentle circles over his hip and brushed his thumb over the back of his hand. It was soothing. More soothing than it probably should have been but it was enough for the blond. Eren was right and he knew it. He had to stop freaking out about the whole thing. He was ecstatic that he had his family back; the people he had longed for. Yes, there was so many unanswered questions and yes he still felt awkward but this was  _Eren_. The one person who no matter what always made him feel worth something. And Mikasa. She was just a room over. Patiently waiting for when he was ready to come to her.

"Tell me... Tell me about your life." Armin whispered softly.

Eren twitched slightly, surprised to hear the voice for he was sure the blond had managed to fall asleep. He stilled his movement for only a second before continuing his soft petting. "I was born in Florida to two very loving parents. The night terrors started when I was probably about three though I don't remember them that far back. My mom told me I always had them for as long as she could remember. I was around seven when I could fully remember what they were and even then, I refused to accept them. They were monsters that haunted my dreams.

"Mikasa... she came along when I was barely five. Just a small little thing at the age of three with two very nice parents who moved next door. I don't know if you'd call it fate or whatever. But we grew up together. Always felt that familiar bond without question. Mikasa always knew. She was quicker to understand than I was. We were teenagers when we finally talked about it. I... I figure you know how that goes. Figuring out your dreams are real and the things you've dreamed of yourself doing were things you actually did, in a life long before."

Armin tensed at his words, swallowing hard as he nodded. Eren pressed a bit closer, running the tip of his nose over Armin's jaw, just below his ear before he continued.

"We've had a good life, Armin, if that's what you're worried about. Loving parents, great friends, and we had each other. Though, something was always missing. You... You were always missing."

"I'm sorry." The words fumbled from his lips like stones to land deep in the pit of his stomach.

"Don't be." Eren raised his hand from the blond hip to brush his fingers gently over a round flushed cheek. He pulled back just enough to tilt Armin's head toward him so their eyes could meet and the blond was struck by the intensity in those eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Armin closed his eyes tightly, forcing a tear free that Eren brushed away with his thumb. His brow creased with worry as he searched Armin's face, hoping that someway, somehow, this would end up alright. "I was lost. I felt so lost. And then Jean..." Armin mumbled, his words coming out faster than he could think. "The night terrors I could handle. They weren't real, or so I convinced myself. And then Jean came along. Transferred from France and as soon as our eyes met we just  _knew_. My entire world was turned upside down because... it was real. How could I deny it was real if Jean knew the things that I knew? It never made sense. It's not logical but it's... It's real."

A faint smile came to Eren's lips as he pressed forward, knocking their noses together until Armin's eyes opened. "I'll admit, I'm a bit ticked that he found you first but... I'm glad you weren't alone."

"I always wondered if you were out there. If Jean was there, maybe you and Mikasa were too."

Eren's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. "We looked for you. We really did. Thought maybe if we were lucky enough to keep our names, maybe you would be too. But surprisingly, there's more Armin Arlert's out there then you'd think." A coy smile curled to Eren's lips as he brushed their noses together. "Didn't think to look in another country."

"Well, I'm here now. We're here now."

A shudder ran through Eren as he breathed deeply and pressed closer until his lips were barely ghosting over Armin's. "I missed you so much."

"I... I missed you too."

Eren's lips slid along his cheek as his arms encircled the blond, pulling him and twisting him till they laid chest to chest, pressed close to one another with his head buried in Armin's neck. One of Armin's hands cupped Eren's neck between them while the other dug in soft dark hair. He felt broken. Just enough to make him shiver and cling to Eren with all his might while the brunet nuzzled him softly, putting the shattered pieces back together slowly.

"Eren." Armin mumbled softly, tears slipping from his eyes once again as his body shook.

"Shh." He hushed softly, rubbing his hands over the blond's back as he held him tightly. He tried to sooth the shakes away with his palms but the more he touched the more Armin shook. He wanted to make him feel better. He wanted to take away Armin's fears and worries and just make him happy. It was all he ever wanted.

"Want me... to get Mikasa?" Eren asked softly, hopefully.

"Yes, please, Eren, please."

Slowly, they untangled themselves from one another and as Eren moved to stand, his heart thumped at the way Armin curled around himself, his eyes closed tightly as soft sobs racked his body. He wanted nothing more than to hold Armin until he stopped but he knew that wouldn't be enough. Armin needed more than just him and Eren knew that.

Eren slipped out the door without a sound and Armin tried to focus on calming his body down from the hiccuping sobs that left him shaking. He didn't want to cry anymore. He wanted to smile and be happy and grateful to have his family back. But something clung to him. Dark memories of a time before that needed to be sorted out.

"Armin." Mikasa's voice was soft and tinted with worry as she entered the room with Eren beside her. She didn't need to be asked or even told. She gave Eren a glance before she stepped around the bed and settled down beside Armin. "Armin." She spoke softly, brushing the bangs from his clenched eyes. "It's alright."

" _Please._ "

The broken word didn't need any more explanation. Mikasa settled down on her side beside Armin, slipping under the covers until her front was pressed thoroughly into his back. His body shook but he leaned into her touch, his hand going to tangle their fingers together just as she slipped it around his waist. He felt comfort in her hold but it wasn't enough. He peeked a blurred eye open and reached his free hand out to Eren, who lingered in the door way.

Eren grasped the hand with all his might and slipped down beside him, curling their hands together between them as his arm slipped around Armin's waist, beside Mikasa's. He pressed his lips to Armin's forehead and that was enough. That was all he needed. His breathing calmed as he pressed into Eren's collarbone and he was reminded that this was real. That he had his family back and there was nothing he could ever want more.

"You have too much you are holding onto." Mikasa spoke softly, her breath tickling along his neck as she pressed her forehead into the back of his head. "Our past is one thing we may never be able to forget but it is the one thing we are now capable of moving on from."

"But I-"

"Mikasa's right. We've got a second chance here, Armin."

Those words held more meaning than the blond ever thought Eren could mean. A second chance. Did they really? There were no titans. There was no fear of an imminent death. There were the memories of blood shed, hatred and pain. The memories of death, including his own, but they paled in comparison to the memories of his friends and his family. Of the few times they could relax just long enough to smile and enjoy one another. Now they had all the time in the world to enjoy one another, to relearn each other, without the fear of death just around the corner. And yet, Armin was still terrified it would all be ripped away from his grasp.

"We are safe." Her voice held a firm tone to it that made Armin gasp and snap his eyes open, startling Eren just slightly. "Together, Armin. You, Eren and I. We are  _safe_."

It should not have been that easy, Armin was sure. He should not have felt the weight of the world lifting just from those simple words. But he  _did_. His despair lifted and the pain that once engulfed him melted away into a humming warmth that buzzed throughout his body. Mikasa was right. Eren was right. They were safe. They had their second chance and Armin vowed right then and there that he would not waste it. He would cling to them as long as they allowed and finally give himself the chance to be happy.

They fell asleep like that. Curled around one another with Armin in the middle. Hands intertwined and bodies pressed together. They asleep to the sounds of the waves crashing on shore and simple, rhythmic breathing of their family.

* * *

The sand felt soft beneath his feet and there was a small smile curled to his lips as he watched Marco try to led Jean farther out into the water. The sun burned bright in the sky but Armin felt cool and safe beneath the large umbrella with Krista as his side. His skin was too pale for too much sun but he didn't mind it too much. He smelled of sunscreen and the ocean, with his hair pulled back in a messy bun that Mikasa had promised to deal with later. She was currently spread out on a towel beside Annie and Ymir, chatting softly as she stretched in the sun like a cat.

"How are you feeling?" Krista asked softly, a smile on her lips as she glanced away from the book in her hands to look up at Armin. She laid on her stomach, a thin white robe hiding her body from the world as she laid under the umbrella with him, her feet sticking out and buried in the sand.

"Better." He admitted softly, curling his knees to his chest so he could wrap his arms around them. Krista knew all about his fears perhaps better than anyone. He'd explained them in length through a few emails and she admitted she shared his fears. It was comfortable to know someone understood. After all, she'd broken down crying when they first met all because of how horrible she felt over the actions she had done long before. That was when Armin knew they were different people. They were the same, yet different.

"And Eren?" She ventured carefully, perking a blonde eyebrow as she tossed her blond braid over her shoulder to get a better look at him.

"Eren's... Eren." Armin shrugged helplessly. "I can tell sometimes, that the past catches up with him and he regrets many things but he's... He's Eren."

"Is it everything you hoped for?"

He took a deep breath, letting his eyes scan the beach for the tanned buff male he was lucky enough to still call his best friend. Eren was flapping in the water, urging Connie on as Sasha swam circles around them. A smile curled to his lips as he settled his chin on his folded arms. "And more."

"I'm glad." She smiled genuinely, reaching over to pat his thigh. "I told you it would be alright."

"Still feels surreal. When I woke up two days ago, they weren't in my life. And now, they are. As if they always had been."

"Because they have." She nodded with understanding as she turned back to her book, not really reading it. "Embrace it, Armin. Savor it."

"I am." He nodded, letting his eyes shift over to Mikasa who was watching him with a coy smile. He perked a brow at her and she said nothing as she moved to her feet and stretched in the sunlight. She looked the same as she once hand, toned muscles and pale skin. The maroon bathing suit she wore looked nice on her, with a sports top and shorts, revealing her toned stomach from a history of boxing.

The lovely Japanese woman settled down beside Armin under the large umbrella and without a word she reached out for his hair. He rolled his eyes in a loving manner and they shifted around until he was between her spread legs and she had a good grip on his hair. He didn't mind really. She used to braid and play with his hair constantly before and the familiarity of it all left a warm puddle in his chest.

"It's become so long." She commented, swirling the thick hay colored strands of hair between her elegant fingers as they fell free from the tie.

"Never really thought to have it short."

She made a noise in her throat before she set to work figuring out what she wanted to do with his hair. Putting it up out of the way was the best option considering she was sure Eren would drag him into the water at some point. Her fingers felt nice against his scalp as she worked at braiding a chunk of his hair and Armin had never felt more at piece in his entire life.

His eyes were closed, his chin resting on his folded arms and his mind floating along with the breeze when a dripping wet Eren ran up to them. He bounced from foot to foot, dripping water in the sand near Armin's feet until the blond finally opened his eyes to greet his friend. Eren's smile was blinding and the way his heart flipped was more than enough proof of something Armin wasn't sure he was ready for.

"Can I have him now?" Eren's question was directed at Mikasa who was finishing up twisting Armin's hair and two braids into a tight bun so they wouldn't fall out. His bangs still fell in his forehead and a few extra strands of hair brushed against his ears and neck but he looked a bit breathtaking and Eren had to take a few seconds to steady himself.

"He's all yours." Mikasa patted his shoulders gently, a knowing smile on her face before she nudged Armin to take Eren's outstretched hands.

"Where are we going?" Armin asked, his eyebrows raised innocently as his hands slipped into Eren's and the taller tugged the blond to his feet without much effort.

"Swimming. You made me a promise, remember?"

"Oh." Armin gasped softly, Eren's wet skin cool to the touch. "I don't know how to swim."

A dark eyebrow perked but Eren leaned forward anyway and started tugging at Armin's t-shirt, not bothering to stop when the blond flushed and batted at him. "Well, You're going to learn. We'll take it slow."

Armin stopped fighting at the loving words spoken to him and he allowed Eren to remove his shirt and toss it on the ground beside Mikasa. Ymir whistled approvingly, earning a knuckle knock from Krista who did her best to hid her grin. Eren rolled his eyes and grasped Armin's hand in his own before leading the blond toward the water.

The ocean sparkled in the sunlight and Armin smiled softly when he saw Connie and Sasha lazying about together while Jean and Marco swam circles around each other. He came to an abrupt stop when the waves licked at his toes and he froze, his hand clenching tight around Eren's. The water was cool to the touch but his stomach dropped at the idea of actually going into it.

"I've got you." Eren's voice was soft, his expression tender as he grasped both Armin's hands in his, tugging the blond slowly inside the water.

They moved slowly together, taking it one step at a time until the water was at Armin's thighs. The waves were light, the water a clear crystal blue and Armin could see the forms of sea life floating around his feet. It comforted him that he could see his feet in the white sand and so when Eren tugged him gently, he followed. In and in they went until they came to stop where the water reached Armin's nipples and he could float. His feet touched the bottom without a problem but he felt the natural urge to just float.

Eren's grip slip up his hands, over his arms and onto his shoulder were he held the blond with a tender smile. They started at each other for a few moments before Armin lifted his feet from the ground and left the water take him. He fumbled at first, falling to his side before Eren caught up and steadied him. They laughed softly together and Armin grasped onto Eren's shoulders before dropping in the water, letting the cool wetness take him as he relied on his friend to keep him afloat.

"See. Natural." Eren's smile was bright, his eyes sparkling as he watched Armin float there, kicking his feet lightly.

"It's not so bad."

The water swirled as Eren move suddenly, slipping his arms around Armin's sides to bring them close together. His nose buried in soft blonde hair as he inhaled the scent of the sun on the blond's skin. Armin faulted for just a second before his legs came to hook on either side of Eren's waist. He held onto the taller's shoulders, keeping him upright as he enjoyed the warmth of his friend hugging him.

"I've waited so long for this." Eren's voice was soft in his ear, his arms tightening around his body.

"We both have." Armin agreed, trailing his fingertips through damp long hair that Eren had pushed back.

"Hey Armin?"

"Hm?"

Eren paused for a second before he pulled back enough to meet those gorgeous sky blue eyes. The ocean reflected in them, bringing up feelings from so long ago. From a place that felt like a different time. And it was, of course, but it felt so real. Armin watched Eren closely, taking in the way he parted his lips and the way a blush curled to his cheeks. The blond swallowed, his mouth suddenly going dry with the realization that Eren felt it too.

"It's okay." Armin agreed to a question that Eren had not even asked.

It happened slowly and much more naturally than either of them expected. Armin planted his feet back on the ground and tilted his head back just slightly as Eren's hands cupped his face, holding him like he was something precious but steady. Eren met his eyes with an unsure gaze that Armin gave a soft smile to. The brunet nodded, swallowed hard and dove right in, pressing their lips together softly in the most heart-wrenchingly sweet kiss Armin had ever experienced.

His fingers tightened in Eren's hair, urging him closer as he arched their bodies together, deepening the kiss just slightly. A faint rumble came from Eren's throat and he leaned his weight on the blond, wrapping him up in strong arms and keeping him close as their lips moved together, settling something they had both been wondering from the moment they first stepped out on the beach.

Mikasa watched them from the shore with a smile curled to her lips that increased when Eren suddenly let his legs give out and they both fell into the water with a splash. Armin came up gasping and batting at Eren while the tanned male just laughed and gathered the blond up in his arms again. It was nice to see the smiling and laughing together in a way they never truly got to do. Mikasa didn't resist the urge she had. She left the umbrella behind and joined her family in the water, happy to welcome Armin's outstretched hand with her own.

They were one again. They'd been through hell together only to come out on the other side with new lives and new dreams. But they still shared the same dream. To always be together. It wouldn't be easy. Not with Armin in England and the other two in New York. But they would figure something out. Because now they had each other and they were never letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> I missed them. I missed them so much more than I ever thought. ;^; This AU may result in smut in the future. I'm not sure yet. Really want the whole "oh fuck you're real, this is real, i have you again" loving sex. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought with a kudo and/or a comment! It is very much appreciated!!!
> 
> ~Addy~


End file.
